1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to resistance training equipment, and more particularly to an indoor rower that takes a restoring force of an elastic cord as resistance.
2. Description of Related Art
With increasing awareness in exercising and health care, an indoor rower is provided for people having a busy, fast-paced lifestyle to simulate the action of rowing a watercraft indoors.
A conventional indoor rower has a frame, a resistance assembly, a cable, a handle, a seat, and two stepping mounts. The frame has two opposite ends. The resistance assembly is disposed at one of the two opposite ends of the frame. The cable is wound in the resistance assembly. The handle is connected to an end of the cable and is disposed outside the resistance assembly. The seat is movably mounted to the frame. The two stepping mounts are respectively mounted to two sides of the frame. A user sits on the seat, steps on the two stepping mounts, and pulls the handle to simulate the action of watercraft rowing to work out. Simulating the action of watercraft rowing can promote cardiopulmonary function and circulation of the user.
The resistance assembly of the conventional indoor rower provides resistances in multiple manners such as magnetic resistance, air resistance, water resistance, or hydraulic oil resistance. The structure of the resistance assembly is complicated, and the resistance assembly is difficult to be assembled and costs high manufacturing expense.
To overcome the shortcomings of the resistance assembly of the conventional indoor rower, the present invention provides an indoor rower to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.